


Drabble Collection: Martian Star

by Kendrickhier



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drabbles, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 09:55:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13233300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendrickhier/pseuds/Kendrickhier
Summary: A collection of (actual 100 words) drabbles for Astra/M'gann, as prompted by Tumblr.





	1. “This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.”

“Here’s the plan,” Astra starts. “I gather the children after school. You shape shift into a dragon. At my signal you will fly to us, land so they can meet my ‘dragon friend’, they’ll have their proof, and I get to ride you home.”

“This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had,” M’gann declares.

Astra gives her a look, reaffirming how serious she is about this.

“Of course I’m in.” She smirks then, closing in on Astra and laying a hand on her chest. “So long as you’ll give  _me_  a ride when we get home.”

“Deal.”


	2. “Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!”

“Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!”

M’gann laughs as the snow smacks right into Astra’s face. “Lighten up! It’s just a little snow.”

“Just a little snow?” Astra huffs. “Oh, you’ve done it now.” Her pursed lips turn into a devious grin when she swiftly gathers some snow of her own, the hastily formed ball heading straight for M’gann’s face.

And then flies through her as she phases just in time to dodge.

It escalates into a full blown super-powered snow fight that ends with M’gann on top of Astra, both of them laughing and covered in the snow.


End file.
